


Morso a morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un morso per amore [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood, M/M, PWP, Sad, Tears
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest:KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Dino Cavallone/Hibari Kyoya	Baci al sapore di sangue e lacrimeCoppia: D18.





	Morso a morte

Morso a morte

 

Dino stringeva il manico dell’ombrello con entrambe le mani, mentre guardava le gocce di pioggia che scivolavano sulle lapidi. Il fumo si alzava dai bastoncini d’incenso, che si erano spenti.

L’odore di umidità gli pungeva le narici.

“Signore, dobbiamo tornare” lo richiamò Rosario.

Cavallone annuì e si voltò, i capelli color dell’oro gli ricadevano davanti al viso. Teneva le labbra abbastanza strette da sbiancarle. Seguì Rosario lungo una viuzza di ciottoli nel cimitero, seguito dai suoi uomini vestiti di nero, tenevano tutti il capo chino e non guardavano direttamente Decimo Cavallone.

Dino si fece scortare fino alla limousine e Romario gli aprì la portiera, lasciandolo entrare.

Cavallone si sedette e si nascose il viso tra le mani, respirando affannosamente.

“Quanto ancora dovrà fare male? Per quanti anni ancora?” gemette. Si raddrizzò vedendo Rosario mettersi al porto di guida e si voltò, osservando le gocce di pioggia creare delle scie sul vetro, appannato dalla condensa.

Romario infilò un cappello da autista e se lo calò sul viso, fece partire la macchina.  Si allontanò dal cimitero, s’immise nella strada e superò alcune macchine.

Percorsero la cittadina, giardinetti e lampioni si ripetevano sempre uguali, le case in legno si susseguivano e ogni tanto tra esse spiccava qualche villa in muratura.

“Ferma” ordinò Dino.

Romario corrugò la fronte.

“Come boss?” chiese, stringendo con più forza il volante.

“Frena! Adesso!” ordinò Dino, rendendo perentorio il tono.

Rosario parcheggiò la macchina, le auto degli altri uomini li superarono e fecero inversione, mentre Cavallone correva fuori. Il vento gelido gli sferzò il viso, mentre le gocce di pioggia iniziavano a solcare il suo viso, inumidendogli i vestiti.

Kyoya era intento ad urlare, colpendo con i tonfa il muro, più e più volte. Ogni volta che si staccava qualche pezzo di macerie lo colpiva al viso, facendolo sanguinare. Il liquido vermiglio era diluito dall’acqua, i vestiti di Kyoya grondavano e anche i suoi capelli gocciolavano.

“Cosa stai facendo?!” gridò Dino alzando la voce.

Kyoya si voltò lentamente, le gocce di pioggia si mischiavano alle sue lacrime.

“Vattene” ringhiò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Senti, questa non è la giornata giusta. Ora vai dentro e ti asciughi” gli ordinò, accarezzandosi la frusta.

Le iridi di Kyoya assunsero dei riflessi bluastri.

Dino socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi castane erano liquide e più scure intorno alla pupilla dilatata.

Hi-bird volò via, con le ali spalancate. Trovando riparo dalla pioggia sul ramo riparato dalle fronde di un albero, cantando l’inno della Namimori.

“Quel canarino parla, lo sai vero? Non fischia soltanto” disse Cavallone.

Kyoya si passò la mano tra i capelli fradici, facendo cadere una piuma gialla e umida che gli era rimasta nella capigliatura.

“Lo so benissimo. La tua tartaruga diventa gigantesca con l’acqua, ognuno ha i suoi segreti” soffiò.

“Scommetto che il motivo per cui tu sia qui sia questo” disse Dino. Tentò di accarezzargli la guancia ferita, ma Kyoya si ritrasse.

“Anche tu hai gli occhi lucidi. Vuoi dirmi perché?” ringhiò.

Dino volse il capo e negò con la testa lentamente.

“Non capiresti” sussurrò.

< Non sai cosa vuol dire avere le fiamme del Cielo. Rivivere il passato, ogni possibilità, per salvare una persona e poi trovarsi davanti l’ineluttabilità del destino. Perdere le speranze e sentire solo montare la rabbia. Confonderti e non sapere neanche più cosa ha causato quella morte. Sapere che è stata colpa tua e non poter far nient’altro che crollare schiacciato da una colpa che non puoi cambiare > pensò.

Gli sfiorò con l’indice il ciglio sottile, e morbido, lì dove c’era una ferita, sporcandosi il polpastrello di sangue.

"Neanche tu capiresti. Non sai cosa vuol dire essere il proprio peggior nemico" ringhiò Kyoya.

Dino lo afferrò per i capelli mori e gli strattonò indietro la testa, baciandolo. Kyoya ricambiò con foga, arrossandogli le labbra, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< Lo so benissimo, in realtà… Non so nemmeno perché lo sto facendo, forse solo per chiudere questo argomento alla svelta > pensò Cavallone.

Il sapore metallico del sangue si confondevano nelle loro bocche, mentre le loro salive si mischiavano. Si staccarono prendendo rumorosamente fiato.

Dino si sfilò la maglietta azzurra, mentre Kyoya si toglieva lentamente la giacca nera. Hibari lasciò cadere l’indumento con una mano, mentre con l’altra si slacciava la cravatta, Cavallone iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia viola.

< Non so chi dei due voglia pensare meno oggi > pensò.

Kyoya nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Dino ed annusò, odorava di stalle, cavalli, sudore e paglia; il tutto mischiato al tanfo dovuto all’umidità.  

Hibari lo morse al collo, sopra uno dei tatuaggi. La pelle di Cavallone era di un rosa leggermente abbronzato, faceva contrasto con quella pallidissima del cinese.

Si sfilarono le scarpe, Dino si slacciò i pantaloni e fece lo stesso con Kyoya.

“Non c’è modo di convincerti a rientrare?” domandò.

Kyoya si grattò il petto nudo, i suoi vestiti erano caduti sopra i tonfa abbandonati per terra, sotto di essi si stava formando una pozzanghera.

“Lo sai che potresti ammalarti?” chiese Dino.

< Vorrei stare zitto, ma non ci riesco. Non posso smettere di preoccuparmi per il mio allievo nemmeno quando vorrei svuotare la mente >. Si sbarazzò del proprio intimo, rimanendo completamente nudo, i capelli ormai gocciolanti gli aderivano al viso.

Romario li guardava dallo specchietto in macchina, le auto degli altri uomini si erano allontanate.

“Se ti vanno tanto le domande, ne ho alcune anch’io per te” soffiò Kyoya.

Passò le dita affusolate e tremanti, segnate da dei piccoli calli, sulle cicatrici che solcavano Cavallone. Arrestandosi e creando dei cerchi concentrici sui suoi tatuaggi, che richiamavano tutti le fiamme blu degl’inferi. Osservò il numero tatuato e corrugò la fronte.

“Cosa significano? Un modo per essere ‘Cavallo pazzo’ o c’è di più?” domandò, mentre Dino finiva di spogliarlo con le mani tremanti. Le serrò intorno alle sue spalle e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio, aveva il fiato bollente.

“Sono per ricordare la mia colpa. Io sono peggio di un demone” soffiò.

“Non mi era parso” rispose Kyoya. Gli passò le mani sul membro, mentre Cavallone lo stringeva a sé spasmodicamente.

“Ho lasciato che i miei guardiani bruciassero nelle fiamme del mio cielo di fuoco, arsi vivi dai miei peccati. Non giudicarmi dalla copertina” ammise Cavallone. Premette Hibari contro la parete in cui erano rimaste fratture e conche.

“Per questo soffri così? Il tuo dolore ti rende cieco? Chiami me ‘rana nel pozzo’, ma tu vedi anche meno” ringhiò Kyoya.

Alcune pozzanghere si erano tinte di rosso a causa del sangue che stava pian piano perdendo.

“Può darsi. Mi sono segnato il corpo nel tentativo di non sbagliare più, ma diabolicamente ricado ugualmente negli stessi errori” rispose Cavallone.

< Probabilmente per lui anche quello che stiamo facendo è un errore, ma non per me > pensò Hibari.

Lo spintonò e Cavallone lo bloccò contro la parete, si baciarono con foga, mozzandosi il fiato a vicenda, mentre Hibari lo faceva entrare violentemente dentro di lei.

Kyoya si afferrò il proprio membro con una mano, mentre con il braccio permetteva a Dino di schiacciarlo.

I loro colpi accaldati rabbrividivano per la pioggia fredda che continuava a sferzarli.

< Stringimi, stringimi fino a farmi male. Io stesso mi sono sentito così simile a un’anima inquieta e senza perdono: un demone > pensò Kyoya. Si aggrappò spasmodicamente a Dino, lo mordeva fino a sentire il sapore del sangue, squarciandogli la pelle rosea. Si teneva e ad ogni spinta gridava, le loro urla sembravano ruggiti.

Cavallone mordeva l’aria, le gocce di pioggia venivano sferzate dal vapore acqueo che usciva dalle sue narici.

Urlarono, con tutto il loro fiato, fino a graffiarsi la gola, svuotandosi i polmoni.

Il sangue su Kyoya si era trasformato in nerastre croste sul corpo teso di Kyoya, i muscoli gli bruciavano, ma la pelle era resa gelida dalla pioggia.

< La nostra prima volta insieme e fa così male, le nostre anime martoriate cercano refrigerio abbeverandosi all’altro.

I nostri sono baci al sapore di sangue e lacrime >.

Dino venne con un ululato, il verso selvatico e roco scosse Kyoya, che venne a sua volta.

Romario si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò pesantemente.

< Non posso salvarla signorino dal suo rancore… Non trasformi anche una possibilità di amore e riscatto in uno sbaglio, la supplico > pregò.


End file.
